1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new p-diaminobenzene derivative compounds and compositions for dyeing keratin fibers containing these new compounds.
2. Prior Art
Oxidation dye compounds have long attained substantial importance in the art of dyeing keratin fibers, especially hair dyeing. The dyeing caused by those compounds occurs by reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of a suitable oxidizing agent. For example, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene can be used as developer substances, while resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3-aminophenol and derivatives of m-phenylendiamine can be mentioned as coupler substances.
There are numerous additional requirements for oxidation dye compounds that are used to dye human hair besides color in the desired intensity. Thus the dye compounds must be unobjectionable in regard to toxicological and dermatological properties and must provide the desired hair color with a good light fastness, fastness to a permanent wave treatment, acid fastness and fastness to rubbing. The color of the hair dyed with the dye compounds in each case must be stable for at least 4 to 6 weeks to light, rubbing and chemical agents. Furthermore an additional requirement is the production of a broad palette of different color shades using different developer and coupler substances.
It is not possible to fulfill all the above-mentioned requirements with the currently known dye compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved developer compounds that fulfill the above-described requirements in a special manner.
It has now been surprisingly found that the new p-diaminobenzene derivative compounds according to formula (I) fulfill the many requirements for developer compounds to an especially great extent. Particularly bright or intense color shades are produced using these developer substances with predominantly known coupler substances, which are however extraordinarily light fast and fast to washing.
The subject matter of the present invention is thus p-diaminobenzene derivative compounds of the following formula (I), or their physiologically compatible water-soluble salts: 
wherein X6, X7, X8, X9, X10, each, independently of each other, represents nitrogen or Cxe2x80x94R6, Cxe2x80x94R7, Cxe2x80x94R8, Cxe2x80x94R9, Cxe2x80x94R10, with the proviso that at least one and at most three of the groups, X6, X7, X8, X9, X10, represent nitrogen and
R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 each, independently of each other, represents hydrogen, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a hydroxy group, a C1- to C4-alkoxy group, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-alkylthioether group, a mercapto group, a nitro group, an amino group, a C1- to C4-alkylamino group, a di(C1- to C4-)alkylamino group, a trifluoromethane group, a xe2x80x94C(O)H group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group, a xe2x80x94C(O)CF3 group, a xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 group, a xe2x80x94C(O)NH2 group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group, a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHR11 group, a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94CO2R12 group or a xe2x80x94(CH2)pR13 group with p=1, 2, 3 or 4, a xe2x80x94C(R14)xe2x95x90NR15 group or a xe2x80x94C(R17)Hxe2x80x94NR18R19 group;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 each, independently of each other, represents hydrogen, a C1- to C6-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C2- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group or a C1- to C4-alkoxy-(C1- to C4)-alkyl group or R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 represent a four-membered to eight-membered aliphatic ring, with the proviso that at least two of the R1 to R4 groups represent hydrogen;
R5 represents hydrogen, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a C1- to C4-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group or a C1- to C4-alkoxy group;
R11 represents hydrogen, a hydroxy group, an amino group, a xe2x80x94CO2R12 or a xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group;
R12, R14 and R17 each, independently of each other, represents hydrogen or a C1- to C4-alkyl group;
R13 represents an amino group or a nitrile group;
R15, R18 and R19 each, independently of each other, represents hydrogen, a hydroxy group, a C1- to C4-alkyl group, a C1- to C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a C3- to C4-dihydroxyalkyl group or a group of the formula: 
xe2x80x83and
R16 represents hydrogen, an amino group or a hydroxy group.
Examples of the compounds of formula I are: 2,5-diamino-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methoxy-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methoxy-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methoxy-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methyl-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methyl-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methyl-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-amino-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-chloro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-fluoro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-hydroxy-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-amino-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-chloro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-fluoro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-hydroxy-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-amino-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-chloro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-fluoro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-hydroxy-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-amino-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-chloro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-fluoro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-hydroxy-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-amino-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-chloro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-fluoro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-methyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-amino-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-chloro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-fluoro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-hydroxy-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-amino-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-chloro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-fluoro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-hydroxy-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-methyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-amino-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-fluoro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-hydroxy-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-methyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-amino-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-chloro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-fluoro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-methyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-trifluoromethyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-amino-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-chloro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-fluoro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-hydroxy4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-methyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-trifluoromethyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-amino-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-chloro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-fluoro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-hydroxy-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-methyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-trifluoromethyl4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-amino-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-chloro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-fluoro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-hydroxy-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-methyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-trifluoromethyl-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-pyrimidyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-pyrimidyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-pyrimidyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-pyrimidyl)benzene; 2-hydroxyethylamino-5-amino-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2-hydroxyethylamino-5-amino-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2-hydroxyethylamino-5-amino-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2-hydroxyethylamino-5-amino-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)amino-5-amino-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)amino-5-amino-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)amino-5-amino-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-cyano-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-nitro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-cyano-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-nitro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-cyano-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-nitro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-cyano-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-nitro-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-cyano-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-nitro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-cyano-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-nitro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-cyano-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-nitro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-cyano-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-nitro-4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-cyano-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-nitro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-cyano-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-nitro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-cyano-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-nitro-3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-cyano-3-pyridyl)benzene and 2,5-diamino-1-(6-nitro-3-pyridyl)benzene or their physiologically compatible salts.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are those in which (i) R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 or all the group R1 to R4 represent hydrogen; and/or (ii) 1 or 2 of the groups X6 to X10 are nitrogen and the remaining groups X6 to X10 are Cxe2x80x94R, wherein in one of these Cxe2x80x94R groups R represents hydrogen, halogen, a C1-C4 alkyl group or a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl group, while in the other Cxe2x80x94R groups R represents hydrogen; and/or (iii) R5 reprsents hydrogen.
Especially preferred p-diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) include: 2,5-diamino-1-(2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-pyrimidyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(6-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(5-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene and 2,5-diamino-1-(3-methyl-2-pyridyl)benzene or their physiologically compatible salts.
The compound of formula (I) can be used as free bases and also in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) can be prepared using the following known synthesis scheme:
The synthesis of the compounds according to the invention can for example be performed:
Either (a) by a tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium catalyzed coupling of a substituted benzene of the formula (II): 
xe2x80x83with the heterocyclic compound of formula (III): 
xe2x80x83and subsequently splitting off the protective group or splitting off the protective group and reduction of the nitro group; or
(b) by a tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium coupling of a substituted benzene of formula (IV): 
xe2x80x83with a heteroaryl compound of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83and subsequent substitution of the obtained substituted benzene compound of the formula (V): 
xe2x80x83with an amine group of the formula HNR1R2 and subsequent reduction of the nitro group.
The remaining groups used in formulae (II) to (V) have the following significance:
Ra represents a protective group, as described, for example, in the chapter, xe2x80x9cProtective Groupsxe2x80x9d, in Organic Synthesis, Chapter 7, Wiley Interscience, 1991.
Rb represents NR1Ra or NO2;
Rc represents halogen and Rd represents B(OH)2 or
Rc represents B(OH)2 and Rd represents halogen; and
R1, R2, R5, X6, X7, X8, X9 and X10 have the same significance as in formula (I).
The diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) are water-soluble and permit dyeing with great color intensity and outstanding fastness, especially light-fastness, wash-fastness and fastness to rubbing. The compounds of formula (I) have outstanding storage stability, especially as ingredients of the dye compositions described in the following disclosure.
The subject matter of the invention also includes compositions for oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, for example hair, fur, feathers or wool, especially human hair, based on a developer-coupler combination which includes at least one diaminobenzene derivative compound of the above formula (I) as developer substance.
The diaminobenzene derivative compound of formula (I) is contained in the dye composition according to the invention in an amount of from about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight, preferably however from about 0.01 to 5.0 percent by weight, and especially preferably from 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight.
The coupler substance preferably can be 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxypyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1,5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)-benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-[(di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methyphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dicholorophenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-{(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino]acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methy-phenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,3-dihydoxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydoxynaphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthaol acetate, 1,3-dihydoxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxy-phenol, 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxyindole, 5,6-dihydroxyindoline, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolindione.
Although the advantageous properties of the above-described diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) can obviously be obtained when the diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) are used alone, it is understandably also possible to use the diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) together with known developer substances, such as 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, 4-aminophenol and its derivatives, especially 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyrazole or tetraaminopyrimidines.
The coupler and developer substances can be contained in the dye compositions according to the invention individually, or in mixtures with each other. The total amount of coupler substances and developer substances in the dye composition according to the invention (relative to the total amount of the dye composition) is from about 0.005 to 20 percent by weight respectively, preferably from about 0.01 to 5.0 percent by weight and especially preferably from 0.1 to 2.5 percent by weight.
The total amount of the combination of developer and coupler substances in the dye composition described here is preferably from about 0.01 to 20 percent by weight, especially preferably from about 0.02 to 10 percent by weight, and most preferably from 0.2 to 6.0 percent by weight. The developer and coupler substances are used generally in equimolar amounts, however it is not disadvantageous when the developer substances are present in a certain excess or deficiency(for example in a coupler substance to developer substance ratio of 1:2 to 1:0.5).
The dye compositions according to the invention can also contain certain other dye ingredients, for example 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol, as well as conventional direct-dyeing dye compounds, such as triphenylmethane dye compounds, such as 4-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-yliden)-methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 510) and 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-(4xe2x80x3-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-yliden)methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene mono-hydrochloride (C.I. 42 520); aromatic nitro dye compounds, such as 4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)-4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-nitro-phenol and 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)amino-4-nitrobenzene; azo dye compounds, such as 6-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)azo]-5-hydroxynapththalen-1-sulfonic acid sodium salt (C.I. 14 805) and dispersion dye compounds, such as 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraaminoanthraquinone. These dye compounds can be contained in the dye composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.1 to 4.0 percent by weight.
Understandably the coupler substances and the developer substances as well as the other dye compounds, in so far as they are bases, can also be used in the form of their physiologically compatible salts with organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, or, in so far as they have aromatic OH groups, in the form of their salts with bases, such as alkali phenolates.
Moreover cosmetic additive ingredients, which are commonly used in compositions for dyeing hair, can be used in the dye compositions according to the invention, for example antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, and perfume oils, complex formers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and care materials. The form of the dye compositions according to the invention can be, for example, a solution, especially an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. However the form that is particularly preferred is a cream, gel or an emulsion. Its composition is a mixture of the dye ingredients with the conventional cosmetic additive ingredients suitable for the particular preparation.
Conventional cosmetic additive ingredients in solutions, creams, emulsion or gels include, for example, solvents, such as water, lower aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerol or glycols, such as 1,2-propylene glycol, wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surfactant compounds, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzene-sulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, aklylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanol amides and ethoxylated fatty acid esters; thickeners, such as higher fatty alcohols, starches, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, as well as care materials, such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The above-mentioned conventional cosmetic ingredients are used in amounts suitable for their purposes. For example, the wetting agents and emulsifiers are used in concentrations of from about 0.5 to 30 percent by weight, the thickeners are used in an amount of from about 0.1 to 25 percent by weight and the care materials are used in concentrations of from about 0.1 to 5.0 percent by weight.
The dye compositions according to the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline according to their composition. The compositions preferably have a pH from 5 to 11.5, especially preferably from 6.8 to 10.5. Their pH can be adjusted in the basic range with ammonia. Also organic amines can be used for this purpose, including monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or also inorganic bases, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Inorganic or organic acids can be used for adjusting the pH in the acid range, for example phosphoric acid, acetic acid, citric acid or tartaric acid.
In order to use the oxidation hair dye composition for dyeing hair the above-described dye compositions according to the invention are mixed with an oxidizing agent immediately prior to use and an amount of the mixture sufficient to dye the hair is applied to the hair, according to the hair abundance, generally from about 60 to 200 grams.
Principally hydrogen peroxide, or its addition compounds with urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate, can be used in the form of a 3 to 12 percent, preferably 6 percent, aqueous solution as the oxidizing agent for developing the hair dye. Air oxygen can also be used as the oxidizing agent. If a 6 percent hydrogen peroxide solution is used as oxidizing agent, the weight ratio of hair dye composition and oxidizing agent is 5:1 to 1:2, but preferably 1:1. Larger amounts of oxidizing agent are used above all with larger dye concentrations in the hair dye composition, or when at the same time a strong bleaching of the hair is desired. The mixture of the oxidizing agent and the dye composition of the invention is allowed to act on the hair for about 10 to 45 minutes, preferably 30 minutes, at 15 to 50 degrees Celsius. The hair is then rinsed with water and dried. If necessary it is washed with a shampoo and eventually after-rinsed with a weak organic acid, such as citric acid or tartaric acid. Subsequently the hair is dried.
The hair dye composition according to the invention with a content of diaminobenzene derivative compounds of formula (I) as developer substance permits hair dyeing with outstanding color fastness, especially light fastness, fastness to washing and fastness to rubbing. The dye composition according to the invention provides a broad palette of different color shades, which extend from blond to brown, purple, violet to blue and black shades, according to the type and composition of the dye compounds in it. Particularly the color shades produced have outstanding color intensity. The very good dyeing properties of the compositions according to the invention include the production of good color coverage and dyeing of gray, chemically not-previously damaged hair without problems.